The present invention relates generally to agricultural machinery and, more particularly, to a variable straw and chaff distribution arrangement in an agricultural machine.
This concerns combine harvesters with rack-type straw walkers or with rotating devices for straw separation behind which is mounted a separate straw chopper which is adjoined by one or more distributing blowers. When using a rotating straw separating device, the straw chopping device can be integrated in it, as described in German patent application DE 19 640 055 A1. In this case a rotating transfer cylinder which conveys the crop into the distributing blower or blowers is used instead of the straw chopper.
When operating combine harvesters which are equipped inter alia with a blower for the discharge of chopped straw and chaff, it would be advantageous if one can optionally discharge chopped straw mixed with chaff, or depositing the straw unchopped in swaths and distributing only the chaff.
For this purpose it is already proposed in international application WO 01/01754 that, for chaff distribution, distributor blowers of which the direction of discharge is optionally variable be stationed in the region between the air sieve device and the straw chopper. Discharge and transverse distribution of the chopped straw is effected by the chopper rotor itself and a discharge housing fitted with guide surfaces.
Practical experience has shown that satisfactory distribution of chaff and/or chopped straw is not possible with the known solutions from a given width of the direct-cut attachment without blower assistance.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a variable straw and chaff distribution arrangement that ensures wide distribution of chopped straw and/or chaff with as little expenditure as possible even with wide cutter tables.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a variable straw and chaff distribution arrangement in an agricultural harvesting having means for separating straw, an air sieve device for separating chaff, and a straw chopping device having an outlet. The arrangement includes an articulated lever combination; means associated with the articulated lever combination for selectively moving the same; at least one rotary blower having a material inlet opening and being connected to the articulated lever combination, said blower being adjustable between at least two different positions by operation of the articulated lever combination; and guide means for supplying chaff radially to the rotary blower.
This aspect is merely illustrative of the innumerable aspects associated with the present invention and should not be deemed as limiting in any manner. This and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings.